


Repentance

by butterflyslinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Dean has to make up for bad behavior.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Repentance

From the moment he saw Dean, Cas has been thinking about his mouth.

It’s beautiful, much like the rest of him. Red and pouty and so, so smart. Cas rarely grows tired of all the nonsense Dean says.

Rarely doesn’t mean never.

Before, Cas would have just left, or else delivered a beating that Dean would certainly regret later. But now...now, such behavior would be unacceptable. 

Besides, there are much better ways to make Dean repent.

He’s on his knees, head bowed, hands tied in front of him, and he almost looks like he’s praying. Or he would, if he wasn’t naked from head to toe. Cas doesn’t think most people pray like that, though Dean definitely should, if Dean ever prays again. It’s certainly a sign of faith that Dean hasn’t slipped the ropes already.

Cas steps around him, standing in front of him. Dean keeps his head down, giving no indication that he knew Cas was there, but he certainly does. His Hunter instincts ensure that Dean is aware of everything around him.

Cas reaches down and takes Dean’s chin in hand, tipping his face up. “Look at me,” Cas commands.

Dean’s eyes open, looking up at Cas, and oh, the look of worship on his face, eyes wide, pretty lips parted. Cas stares at him for a long time, just taking in the beauty of his body, his face, and especially his mouth.

“You’ve been bad,” Cas says. “You know this.”

Dean nods slightly, but it’s enough.

“You must repent.”

Another small nod, clear remorse in his eyes. Cas undoes his pants, just enough to let his cock out, already hard just looking at the most sublime of God’s creations. He moves closer, resting his cock on Dean’s bottom lip. Dean just stares up at him, awaiting orders.

Cas might just keep him here all night if he keeps looking like that. They stay there for several minutes before Cas nods. “Begin.”

Dean closes his lips around Cas immediately, licking and sucking for all he’s worth. Cas allows his eyes to close, lets himself get lost in the warmth of Dean’s mouth. Dean takes him all the way in, all of his training at play. Cas gasps when he hits the back of Dean’s throat, but makes no other noise. He’s never been very vocal during sex, the experience still new to him, but Dean doesn’t mind.

In fact, Dean makes enough noise for them both, moaning around Cas’s cock, sounding like he’ll never want anything else, not food or alcohol or sex with anyone else. Cas hopes Dean means it; he wants to keep Dean here, with him, pleasing him and being pleased in turn.

Cas looks down at him again. Dean is still looking up, sucking obediently, keeping his hands where Cas put them. Being good, being obedient. His tongue lathes over the underside of Cas’s cock and that does get a quiet moan out of Cas. Dean looks almost smug at that and does it again and again.

It doesn’t take long for Cas to cum in Dean’s mouth. Dean moans louder, eyes fluttering shut. Cas pulls back as he finishes, painting those pretty lips with the last of his release. Cas stares at Dean, kneeling there, eyes closed in bliss, streaks of white adorning his beautiful red mouth.

“Show me,” Cas orders.

Dean opens his mouth, also full of cum, and Cas almost gets hard again just looking at him. Cas resists, though--there will be plenty of time for more later. Instead, he closes his pants and moves forward, petting Dean’s hair.

“Good,” he said. “Get yourself off.”

Dean’s hands move down. He jacks himself off clumsily with his hand still bound, looking so beautiful and debauched and Cas can hardly stand it.

For someone who acts so bad...Dean is only too good.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into Supernatural (ten years late) and Dean's mouth is way too pretty not to have a cock in it.


End file.
